purikyuachanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisako Izumi - Cure Ninja
Hisako Izumi (いずみ ひさこ Izumi Hisako) is one of the main characters in Samurai ファイター Precure & LET'S GO! Samurai ファイター Precure. Her catchphrase is "Let's Fight!" Her alter ego is Cure Ninja the Precure of Ninjutsu. She is the leader of the group and is one of the two remnant reincarnations of Cure Dynasty. | Appearance | Civilian Form In her civilian form Hisako mainly wears her school uniform although she is seen with other clothes in the end cards in her chapters. Hisako's school uniform consists of a scaled-down sailor outfit with a white shirt and a tartan skirt with a red sailor-style collar. She wears navy socks an brown penny loafers and black stockings to match. She wears her magenta hair in a ponytail with a bright pink ribbon. She wears a small pink ribbon and clips to keep her hair from falling into her face. In LET'S GO! Samurai ファイター Precure she maintains the same hairstyle and attire. Cure Form In her cure form Ninja wears a kimono made of fine silk. Beneath the kimono, a loincloth (fundoshi) is worn. A long piece of material worn down the front of her body. A loop slung around the neck fastened the top of the loincloth while the other end was pulled up around the other side of the abdomen and tied around the front of the lower waist with cords. Ninja wore black Kamishimo leggings. She also wore socks that included a space to separate the big toe from the other toes (to facilitate the wearing of sandals). She wore wooden clogs (geta). She also had a blue hakama which she sometimes wore. her hair became longer and bright pink. Instead of her clips they were replaced by a flower. In LET'S GO! Samurai ファイター Precure her attire is the same except she loses some of her blackness. Reincarnated Cure Dynasty In this form Cure Dynasty and Hisako fuse into one. As a successor to her, she becomes identical to her both in aura and appearance. This time her hair is cobalt blue instead of pink. Her long kimono embroidered diamonds, emeralds, amethysts, topazs, alexandrites, rubies, sapphires, and many more. The kimono itself was made out of pure steel. Her hair was pulled up into a shimada with a rainbow comb to hold it in place. Her eyes lose most of their pink color and are added gold to them. She bears a vibrant sword that is an ultra enhanced version of the Sky Sword. Made out of pure gold it can struck through anything. Bushido Cure Ninja Being the wielder of the Fourth Noble Truth Magga Ninja loses all of her power and is replaced with a samurai power-up rather than a Ninja one. This form upgrades her suit to be longer and more colorful. Her hair returns back to it's pink state. Unlike the others whose Bushido form is based on their cure color hers is a mix of gold, magenta, blue sparkles and roses. She also wears a long Horo (cloak) that is exceedingly long and made of pure steel. Some of Cure Dynasty's aura remains as she can wield about the same power as all four of her companions combined. Cure Tourmaline Amethyst | Personality | Hisako Izumi is a third year middle school student who likes to help others, and willing helps even those who don't want to be helped. An orphan who lost her parents at a young age and was raised by her grandmother she is good in academics, but rather bad in sports. She is a natural obsessive otaku and tsundere. Hisako compares things to anime everytime she is nervous or anxious. Hisako also has a habit of overthinking situations and questioning her judgement. She also has the rare ability to tell how others are feeling. She knew Bushi had a crush on her since the start but didn't say anything. She pretended not to know. Aside from her obsessive and temperament side she is very kind and forgiving to others. Knowing others feelings helps her to interact and help them. On the outside she is known to be very quiet and sensitive to criticisms, but is able to hide it naturally. (Like when she was able to help Oshoku and the Three Devils). Eventually she discovers that she had a sister who was supposedly killed in the same accident that killed her parents. This is proved false when her sister is in fact Moe Miwa. After discovering the truth of her parents deaths, Moe, and the sudden deaths of Midori and Ayano Hisako goes berserk as she loses her sanity and wants to kill anyone who stands in her way. She also declares that she doesn't care if she goes to Hell as long as she gets her revenge. She also goes on a rampage against Raven and loses. After regaining her sanity from Bushi's confession and Sora's words she regains herself and vows that she will avenge them, but in the right way. She also gains an older sister figure once she promises her parent's spirits she'll take care of Moe. | Relationships | Izumi Mitsuru & Izumi Shirabe - Her parents. Barely knowing them due to the incident she wishes they could have been alive to raise her. In a alternative timeline she grows depressed when she sees a different future where the four lived on happily without ever meeting Midori, Ayano, Bushi, Sora, or becoming a cure. She respects them immensely and saddens when she sees them as spirits and sees how they met, had the two of them, and died. She promises them in their final appearance she'll take care of Moe as they would have done when their mother left her behind before getting killed. Moe Miwa - A nice and stable relationship between the two. She was the first to approach her and become friends. Later on as the truth reveals itself they become even closer to the point Hisako promises to never let her suffer again. The two of them activate their fusion mode creating Cure Tourmaline Amethyst. They develop their friendship and relationship after discovering their sisters, they soon start living together. Midori Mitsuko - They've known each other for a long time. Both are equally enjoyable to hang out and helped Hisako break out of her shell. She values Midori as family and is devastated when Midori throws away her own life when she over uses her Dukkha form. Losing all sanity she wishes to live her life like Midori wanted and to avenge her. She is ecstatic and cries when Midori is revived and well. Bushi - Her fairy partner. Hisako values him a lot, she saved him countless times as they two spent more time together. Knowing since the start his true feelings she pretends not to know, but admits this later on. It is revealed she cares deeply about him. At one point she goes up to Bushi, confesses she has feelings for him too, and kisses him for the first time. Ayano - Hisako and Ayano are close friends who value their strengths and weaknesses. During the time she joined the enemy side Hisako cried out that this is not what was right for her causing Ayano to grow sad. When Ayano used her life when she overused her Nirvana form. She vows to get revenge on her, but discovers that isn't right. When Ayano is revived Hisako declares she never thought of Ayano as snobbish and weird since the day she was scared to talk to her. Raven & Terran - Hisako vows to defeat the both of them with no mercy. Sora - Hisako is extremely nice to her and cares deeply about what's going on in her life. Both have a strong sense of justice which both can agree on. Oshoku, Nariko, & Takumi - She vows to defeat them, but shows a soft side as she helps purify Takumi and Oshoku. She believes they aren't at fault for their bad decisions. She values them as teammates. Yona Izumi - Her grandma which Hisako loves dearly. She appreciates her a lot for everything and doesn't want her to suffer anymore than she already has. Ashigaru - Both are good friends and treat each other well. | Etymology | Izumi (和泉) - "harmony" (和) and "fountain" (泉) Hisako (ひさこ) - Long lived child "A long lived child in harmony on a fountain." | Precure | "The soldier of the night, Cure Ninja!" Yoru no heishi, Kyua Ninja! 夜の兵士、キュアニンジャ ! When Bushi crash landed on Hisako in Chapter 1, begging for help she encounters Rio who wants the book he's holding and threatens to kill him. Hisako doesn't allow it as her vicoious emotions awaken the first samurai bracelet: Magga & Ninjutsu. Using the bracelet Hisako transforms into the first warrior of Night and Ninjutsu Cure Ninja thanks to the sacred book. Attacks Super Ninja Illusion (スーパーニンジャイリュージョン) - Ninja's first solo attack Double Punch - A special one-time only attack performed by Ninja & Yell Quadruple Sword Purification (四重剣の浄化) - An attack performed by Ninja along with Spear, Katana, and Arrow. To perform it she needs her Sky Sword. Bugeisha Punch (武芸者パンチ) - Ninja's second solo attack Operation Celestial Fantasy (オペレーションセレスティアルファンタジー) - An attack performed by Ninja along with Spear, Katana, Arrow, Honor, Bushi, Ai, Runa, Yumie, and Nariko. To perfrom it she needs her gemstone and everyone's connected hearts, including the past cures. It is only used twice in the entire series. One Thousand Tears (千の涙) - Ninja's third solo attack. She must be in her Reincarnated Cure Dynasty Form in order to perform it. Grand Ignition Ultimate Resurrection Futari wa Precure (Grand Ignition Ultimate Resurrectionふたりはプリキュア) - The final attack performed by every life form alongside the 12 gemstones and Cure Dynasty. It amplifies Cure Ninja and the others giving their Bushido forms a final burst of energy. Colossal Firing Impact (巨大な発射の影響) - Ninja's first solo attack in LET'S GO! Samurai ファイター Precure | Trivia | * Cure Ninja is the only cure to not be related to a samurai weapon or samurai code. * Ironically the first chapter for the sequel LET'S GO! Samurai ファイター Precure was posted on her birthday. * Hisako is the first to awaken as Cure Dynasty's vessel in Samurai ファイター Precure in order to stop Oshoku the second is followed by Miwa Moe in LET'S GO! Samurai ファイター Precure. * Hisako has the least amount of end cards our of the five cures.